


Cold blood and hearts on fire

by Goldfasan



Category: Exophilia Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Exophilia, F/F, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Swearing, bad language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldfasan/pseuds/Goldfasan
Summary: Actually I personally think it was more than just a can of beer, you need far more than that to fuck your best friend as a accident. I know that from personal experience.
Relationships: Original Male Human Character/Original Male Non-Human Character





	Cold blood and hearts on fire

Sometimes you cross path with a person, you never expect to but that little meeting can change your whole life. Just like it had with mommy and my father. I actually never met him, but that not his fault. Not entirely. My mommy was a rich kid run away and he a homeless teenage boy. They run in to each other as they tried to get a shelter from the rain. It was at the underground station, my mother was waiting for the train and he just came from stealing meds for his brother. They both had been in a horrible condition. He was starving and my mother had‘not slept in days.  
For a moment, they were just staring at each other and neither of them said a word. Then, so my mommy told me, there was a loud roaring sound that howled through the hall. My father really must have been hungry. He was about to dart off, as she reached in her backpack und took a wrapped sandwich out of it. „Here, you can take it. I don't think I need these anymore...“ He stopped, but seemed sceptical. „ And why is that so?“ - „I have a bad feeling and are usually not wrong about that. I am stuck here, I was to late for my train and I am not that far from home...sure they find me .“ She answered and maybe her sad expression was what soften my fathers heart. „You got more?“ - „ Its the only thing I packaged...“ He approached her but instead reaching for the sandwich, he grabbed her wrist. „Come with me, I know a place where you can hide. Nobody will ask you any questions. You can stay a little while until you are safe to go...just bring the food and the others will be fine with that.“ She stood up from the bench and looked at him „May I ask your name?“ He huffed a little, but answered anyway. "Ash...ashley. So are you coming..?" - „It's Felicitas. Nice to meet you Ashley.“ That was how my parents met for the first time. My father took my mommy to the hidden place which actually was real a shelter, an fucking animal shelter.

The owner was indebted. He couldn't pay the salary bills for his employes. That's how he made a deal with the homeless teens and kids from that area. They would work for him, taking care of the animals and in exchange they could stay. He even doesn't say anything about it, that the boys and girls has to steal in order to survive. He just seems to be happy, that there was someone else for the abandoned shelter animals. For a while, she became part of my fathers group. It was him, his twin brother and his girlfriend. With them was also a younger boy they found one day on the streets. They called him pico, because he was so small. He barly spoke a word, she told me. Mommy told me, It was usually the two older boys who were heading outside and catching some stuff. But at that time my uncle was sick. His name is Archor, as far as I remember. He got injured the last time he and my father went outside and that injury got an pretty nasty infection. So my mommy took his place in the duty's. That means in the morning she was cleaning the cat litter and around noon she would head outside with my father and looking for necessetis. During that time, the both of them became close friends. They shared stories about their fucked up past and one day ore another they would share a can of beer. Actually I personally think it was more than just a can of beer, you need far more than that to fuck your best friend as a accsident. I know that from personal experience.

Well thats was the totally romantic non-love story of my parents.  
But screw that, I love my mommy. She is the purest woman in the world, and everyone who says otherwise can fight me. Along with all her customers. She Is a prostitute, but still the most innocent looking woman.  
Back in the old days, not everybody was carrying a smartphone. So my father knew about me only a few years ago. He was in prison during that time, he got in a fight because someone was insulting his friend. She is a transgirl and somehow the whole fight ended up being a really weird confession to her. But now they'r a couple!  
Him and I called a few times over the phone, but never meet in person. Almost two years he's in freedom now.  
Today I am 23 and I am about to move out soon from my mom's apartment. I wanna visit art shool and during my research I found out that one of the best is actually in his hometown. I got accepted somewhere else, but I wanna catch up some time with my father. I don't move in with him, but I got an apartmend nearby. I am realy exyted of whats about to come, maybe I am also going to meet someone who changes my whole life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, my english is not well but I wanna know if I have improved over the years and maybe someone gets entertained .


End file.
